Paradise
by McVitie
Summary: Sealand is hiding under the table in the meeting, and Denmark gives him some chalk. He starts experimenting with England's magic and BAM. Half the nations are babies. What do they do now? Better summary inside! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly ordinary world meeting. America was making some ridiculous suggestion, Prussia was stood on the table yelling about his awesomeness, England and France were at each others throats, Russia was hiding behind Lithuania, Belarus was stalking Russia, Greece was lazily arguing with Turkey, Italy was snoozing on Germany's shoulder, Japan was quietly exchanging yaoi pictures with Hungary, and Romano was screaming something angrily in Italian because Spain had pulled him onto his lap. What wasn't normal about the world meeting was that Sealand hadn't been thrown out yet. In fact, nobody had noticed his presence yet. The micronation had snuck in just before the meeting started, and hidden under the table. He was currently trying to hold in his giggles as he listened to England screeching at France.

"Y-you wanker! I do _NOT_ have feelings for America! So... so... erm, er, just go away will you! Bloody frog!"

"Ooh la la, Rosbif is in love with America!"

"Sh- SHUT UP!"

Sealand had watched enough anime to understand what Japan meant when he whispered "super-kawaii tsundere!" to Hungary, and burst into a fit of silent laughter. He was laughing so hard that he rocked backwards and fell onto someone's leg. He sobered up instantly and froze in place. He waited for the yell, and the hand grabbing his collar and throwing him out the conference room, but it never came. He cracked open one eye and peered fearfully up at whoever he had fallen on. Sealand released an audible sigh of relief. It was Denmark.

"Hey, Sea, you bored down there kiddo?" he whispered, grinning.

"Well, It's funny listening to Jerk Iggy getting angry but yes. Why?" the micronation whispered back. Denmark didn't say anything back. He just pushed a packet of white chalk into Sealand's hands and winked at him, straightening up and resuming watching the chaos that was the World Conference.

Under the table, Sealand doodled himself on top of the world. He drew Jerk England lying on the ground dead while he stood on top of him, captioned, "Sealand for the win!" It was fun drawing the silly pictures, but after a while, Sealand got bored and started to chalk a pentagram on the floor. He had seen Jerk England doing it a thousand times, and remembered the symbols perfectly. Various nations kept smudging his neat chalk lines with their feet, forcing Sealand to redraw the lines, but eventually the pentagram was finished, and Sealand began to chant quietly under his breath.

**"Santo Rita Mita Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack LaToya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!**

**Harry Albus Ginny Molly, Arthur Merlin Accio!**

**Mae pob gall y rhai sydd yn cyffwrdd y cylch, eu hoedran yn newid!"**

Above the table, England paled as his ears caught the Welsh words and he bolted away from the table, dragging a few people with him. And just in time too, because at that very moment the table exploded. A huge cloud of smoke and a loud bang filled the air and the nations who had not been dragged with England were flung backwards. Several of the female nations screamed, and so did a fair few of the male nations.

The nations slowly began to stand up, looking around wildly for their companions through the slowly clearing smoke. England marched right over to Sealand, who was cowering in the middle of the chunks of table. The angry Brit took one look at the chalk lines and facepalmed.

"Right, which tosser gave **him** chalk?" he yelled, glaring around the room. The room was completely silent until a certain Dane shouted something about making a strategic retreat and shot from the room. Norway and England exchanged a glance and sighed in unison.

Everyone heaved themselves up, coughing and grumbling. Germany shouted something about making sure there is no damage when suddenly Sweden yelled out in shock.

_"M' w'fe!?"_

Everyone looked round at him. The tall Scandinavian nation was holding up a 8 year old boy who looked exactly like Finland. This little boy was wearing Finland's clothes, but they were far too big and hanging off him. He was also wearing Finland's little white hat which flopped down over one eye adorably. Everyone gasped and began to look around the room.

Most of the nations were gaping or gasping. Others bent down to get a closer look. Just under a third of the nations seemed to be in child form. All of them seemed to be different ages, ranging from cute 1 year-olds – Romano and Italy – to the oldest, a 13 year old Japan who seemed to be sulking and mumbling in Japanese.

Everyone stopped looking around for a moment as they heard a soft sobbing. The countries all turned around, and their eyes widened at the sight of England hiding his face. He was clearly crying, and China made a few steps towards him. "England, are you okay aru? What ha-" he was cut off as the short island nation uncovered his face, and a smile smile spread across his face. He wiped his tears away but they didn't stop falling as he almost sprinted towards the blonde 5 year old on the other side of the room. England grabbed the startled boy and hoisted him up, pulling him into a huge hug. The tiny personification of America snuggled into England's warm red sweater vest and breathed in the wonderful scent of tea and lavender. England was completely aware of the cooing and stares of the other nations, but he couldn't care less at that moment in time. He finally had his little America back! He could barely believe it, and cried quietly and happily into the boy's shoulder.

All the countries were smiling at the adorable scene before them, and most were clutching a cute kid. Others were cursing that their friends were going to be cuddling babies rather than going out drinking *cough* _PRUSSIA_*cough* and Romano and Italy were being intensely snuggled by Spain, who was rambling to a rather irritated Germany in Spanish about how cute they were.

Ukraine, however, was getting rather jumpy and agitated. She was stroking the hair of a tiny 3 year old Belarus, and as much as she loved that the nations weren't all fighting for once, she was getting increasingly worried. The busty Ukrainian hastily shoved Belarus into the arms of a rather surprised Russia, and jumped onto a chair. She inhaled such a large breath that one of the buttons burst off her shirt, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**"Заткнися! "**

The room fell abruptly silent, and even England looked up from his hug with America and Canada.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you all happy and not arguing, I have to know some things," the tall woman said, holding Belarus in front of the small hole in her shirt. "The first thing being, vhat are ve going to do vith all zese baby nations? Zey may be cute and cuddly, but zey cannot look after zemselves!" Ukraine said fiercely. A general murmur of agreement ran around the room.

"We shall have to get someone to look after them all, aru!" China piped up excitedly from the corner of the room, where he was holding down a struggling Japan.

"Vell, of course, but like, who? I like, totally don't vant to get my hands covered in baby poop and stuff. I just totally had my nails done!" Poland moaned, pushing Lithuania away from him slightly. "Kids are like, icky." he said, receiving a few glares from the few kid nations who were old enough to understand what he meant.

"I vas thinking zat England and I should look after the little nations!" Ukraine said brightly, beaming around at everyone. Everyone had a look of total bewilderment plastered on their faces, including England.

"Wh-what? Wh-why me?" he spluttered, looking over the heads of the two North American nations on his lap. Ukraine just grinned.

"Це очевидно. Because you have raised many colonies, and you absolutely love children!" the Ukrainian nation said, beginning to climb off the chair. England was speechless. Almost.

"W-well I'm honoured that you think I should do it, but how on earth do you know that anyway? I...er..." the Brit stammered.

"You do not tell people your hobbies or likes and dislikes, even though they are completely obvious aru!" China yelled, running after Japan who was circling the room trying to escape from the Chinese man. England covered the eyes of the nations on his lap and stuck his finger up at China, glaring.

"Do it England!" Latvia cheered from a corner. "Do it! Do it!" he began to chant. Estonia, Ukraine, and Poland all chanted along with him and England blushed bright red.  
"Er, I-er...okay.." he mumbled, sinking lower in his chair and attempting to hide behind Canada. Of course, the nations saw right through him. Quite literally.

"Hooray!" cheered Poland. "Now totally I don't have to like, take care of Liet again!"

"I'm pretty sure it vas ze other vay around, Poland." Austria sniffed. Poland just picked at his nails. Ukraine smiled warmly. England just turned an even darker red, making America laugh.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey there guys! If anyone is reading this then thank you so much! I want your honest opinion on my story, if you love it, then say so in a review! :D If you think it honestly sucks, tell me but give me a reason why you hate it. If you just say "Omg dis lyk sux" then I'm gonna go cry because of your bad grammar. Also it isn't encouraging :(**

**Also, my sister just read this for me! Miracles do happen. But she's confused on which countries have had their ages changed. So I made her a list :)**

**Lol I wasn't really doing this on how old the countries are. I just went with whatever came into my head first. Also, how cute is baby Feli? :D **

**America and Canada: 5**

**Romano and Italy: 1 year**

**Japan: 13. Please don't ask why he was running from China, but I have this theory he hates him at this stage xD Teenage rebellion and whatnot.**

**Lithuania, Finland: 8**

**Belarus, Iceland: 3**

**Liechtenstein: 6**

**Ukraine and England are gonna be busy haha. I have this headcanon that England would be an amazing dad. Or a really cool uncle/older brother xD And Ukraine is Ukraine. Anyway, thanks for reading and stuff! (Long author note, dear lord)**

**Translations: **

**Заткнися!**** - Ukrainian for shut up.**

**Mae pob gall y rhai sydd yn cyffwrdd y cylch, eu hoedran yn newid!**** - It's something like "all those who touch the circle will have a different age" I can't think of good spells xD And yes England can understand Welsh :3 I have this headcanon, all the UK brothers speak each other's languages. Mostly they use Gaelic or Old English with each other. Old English is really different from modern English and I find that awesome. Now byebye!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a good 3 hours of both confusion and snuggling, it had been decided that England and Ukraine would live together until Sealand and England's other brothers found a way to reverse the spell. It had also been decided that America was a pest, after he managed to pull half the keys off Estonia's laptop while simultaneously making Canada cry by taking his bear. But that's not the point.

They were to look after all the baby nations together. China would take Japan, as "_10 children in one house, and Japan throwing hissy fit would be pure hell, aru. No matter how big Ukraine's house happens to be._"

And it was pretty huge. They still had a ridiculous amount of kids, but Ukraine kept insisting that they would be fine. Nobody had had the heart to argue with Ukraine. She happened to be holding Belarus. That was enough to stop them arguing for the most part. Thankfully Germany had managed to drag Switzerland out of the meeting, and give Liechtenstein to someone else. He ended the meeting after that, and a few of the nations had donated their cars to transporting all the tiny personifications to Ukraine's house.

However, right now America was bickering with France in the backseat of England's car. Canada and Liechtenstein were asleep in the passenger seat, with Kumajirou sitting on the floor. Italy was drawing what looked like France. England stretched and sighed, his back stiff from driving.

"Right, everyone! We're finally here!" England said cheerily. Italy vee'd happily, and the Brit patted his hair, being careful of the weird curl.

England stretched his legs out, and clambered out of the car. He carefully extracted France from the car, plopping him down on the grass, and managed to stop America falcon punching him into Ukraine's car on the other side of the lawn. Said Ukrainian quickly came and dragged France into the house and England could be sure he saw an evil grin flash across the frog's face as he noticed Ukraine's large... er... assets. He sighed, chuckling to himself.

The Brit eventually managed to get America into the house. He really didn't want to go into the house, claiming it smelled of "_Wussia_". England didn't smell any vodka though, so likely America was just being a pain. And with the way he was thrashing, It was a miracle he hadn't knocked someone out yet.

"Oi! Ukraine! Can you help me with this here kid?" he called, accidentally slipping into a sort of Bristol accent. He covered his mouth immediately after he did so. It was very ungentlemanly. America looked up at him, bewildered. "Er... never mind!" he shouted, taking his chance and quickly pushing America into the living room. He slammed the door shut, leaning against it heavily.

Now he had to persuade Switzerland not to shoot him as he took Liechtenstein into the same room as France.

* * *

Ukraine was having much more luck. Apart from being groped by France – it seemed he has always been a pervert – nobody had annoyed her yet. Except Iceland's puffin who had been thrown out the window, much to the little nation's annoyance. She was now sat in the living room, stroking Lithuania's hair as he dozed on the sofa, his head in her lap. Iceland was playing hide and seek with Finland somewhere and the little boy was struggling to find the Finnish nation, who was chewing on some salmiakki behind a curtain. England was dragging in some other countries one by one, and she heard the door slam as he forced America in. Ukraine merely chuckled.

Eventually, the Brit managed to get all the nations into the room. Without getting shot by Switzerland! Miracles do happen. Italy was the last nation in and he literally leaped out of England's arms and went to hug Romano. The tiny tsundere scowled and started grumbling at him in Italian.

The larger tsundere, England, now happened to be sitting on the wooden floor, sipping his tea and conversing in German with Liechtenstein.

"Was ist das_?_" the little girl said looking at the air near England's shoulder. Her eyes followed something as whatever it was moved in front of her. She held out a hand and stroked the air gently. Ukraine was baffled, but England grinned at Liechtenstein and replied to her.

"Das ist ein pixie. Ihr Name ist Alice!" (A/N I'ma just write it in English, I can't be bothered with translations :P )

"_Ahh, I see!_" Liechtenstein said, beaming. Alice fluttered around her, the little blue-skinned fae grinning at her with those sharp-looking white teeth. "_She's not like how fairies are described in the story books brother gave me._" she said, still smiling, but a little confused.

"_You can see her?_" England said, slipping into his own language in surprise for a moment. He beamed at the little girl, and continued. "_Well, the story books aren't usually right about those sorts of things. Most of the writers don't have the Sight," _he said, giving her a wry smile._ "But the pixies look much nicer this way, don't you think?"_

The pixie had somehow gotten hold of a piece of Iceland's liquorice, and was munching away at it, seated on the floor. She wore a dress of petals like the storybook fairies did, but she didn't have much else in common with them. Her skin was a pale, sky blue, and her fingers were rather long. She had short, bobbed hair of such a dark shade of blue that it was black, and only appeared blue when the light hit it, and her eyes were black too. Two thin black antennae stuck out of her hair, and four shimmering blue dragonfly wings protuded from between her shoulderblades. Her face had a permanent mischievous expression, though that could just be Alice.

"_You're not allowed to eat that, Alice!_" England laughed, pulling the little piece of liquorice away from her and setting it down, where it was snatched up by Mr. Puffin.

_"She has hair like me!"_ Liechtenstein giggled, lifting the pixie up so she could see her better. Alice flashed her teeth in a grin, and cackled. The little fairy said something in Welsh, then flew onto England's head, nestling herself in his thick, messy blond hair.

"_Wait, what did she say?_" the tiny country asked him, puzzled.

"_Er, never you mind that!"_ England said hastily. He switched to Welsh and began scolding the pixie. Liechtenstein giggled, clearly Alice had been using bad words. She ran off to go play hide and seek with Finland and Iceland, the latter of which was clearly winning.

"Англія!" Ukraine called from her seat on the sofa. England turned around at the mention of his name, popping Alice into his shirt pocket and quickly coming over to sit next to Ukraine.

"What is it?" he asked her, perching on the arm of the sofa, one elbow resting on his knee. The Ukrainian smiled at him and asked him,

"Who vere you talking to vith Liech back zere?" She frowned a little as she said this.

"Oh, just Alice!" England said, proudly producing the fae from his pocket. Liechtenstein waved at her from across the room.

"I don't see anything, Англія!" she laughed, patting his hand. England scowled but never started his "The fairies do exist" rant because in the kitchen, he heard a loud crash, a shriek of "**Maple!~** You can't cook burgers with a teapot America!"

England facepalmed.

* * *

(**A/N) Sorry about the short, crappy chapter guys! I've got school starting Tuesday so I need to cut down my writing time a tad. I'm saying this after 2 chapters, I'm so pathetic :|**

**That reminds me! After only 1 chapter I've had 31 alert thingamajigs? And Greece's kitty even added me to their favourite authors? You guys are so lovely! It's only been a chapter :3**

**Англія = England**

**Salmiakki is a Finnish (i think) type of salty liquorice. I believe it's an acquired taste xD  
**

**And if you guys don't understand the few words of German up at the top I will scold you because they are ridiculously simple, ehehe.  
**

**For all of last night I totally didn't have the first half of this chapter up but now you may read it in all of it's failyness. Yes that's a word.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ukraine was just sitting around on the sofa, drinking some shandy, when she happened to glance at the clock. It was nearing 8pm and some of the nations were getting tired and irritable. Italy was unconcious on Romano's chest. Said Southern Italian was scowling in his sleep, which was actually rather adorable. They were both mumbling in Italian about some kind of pasta. Or tomato. Ukraine wasn't really sure, she didn't speak any languages other than Ukrainian, English and the universal language Esperanto.  
"Англія? Don't you think ve should be putting these little ones to bed, now?" Ukraine whispered into the ear of the man sat next to her. He was talking to Canada, trying to calm him down after America had knocked several frying pans on the invisible nation. The silly boy had tried to make maple syrup pasta burgers. (turns out Italy had snuck into the kitchen as well.) They had turned into a disgusting mess, and Ukraine was very pissed at the young nations having wasted her food. More to the point, he jumped out of his skin when he heard Ukraine speaking to him.  
"Bollocks! You made me jump out of my skin!" England gasped, laughing a little. Ukraine smiled at him and repeated her question. The Brit nodded and glanced up at the clock, hauling himself up and holding Canada in his arms. ""I'll take this one up first, he can share a bed with America. Can you take up the Italies?" he asked. The busty nation grinned in response and carefully scooped up the pasta-lovers. England stepped out into the hall, but three seconds later when Ukraine came out into the hall he was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging it off, she tucked up the Italies into a sleeping bag on a bed, and went to go downstairs again, but she froze just outside the other bedroom. The door was open a crack and she popped her head inside the little room.

England had his back to the door, and he was tucking Canada, America, and Liechtenstein into their beds, singing softly.  
"_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,_  
_Schläfst du noch? Schläfst du noch?_  
_Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing,_  
_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong._"  
He managed to sing it around three times before the three nations were all fast asleep. He smiled and kissed each of their heads, turning towards the door. Ukraine quickly dashed out the door and pressed herself against the wall, pretending she hadn't heard him, but the gentleman seemed to know. He came out of the room and saw her near the door and began to blush furiously.  
"Er, um... ah..." he stuttered, clearly embarassed. He mumbled a few Old English curse words and looked up at the slightly taller woman. "I was just helping America, Liechtenstein and Canadiania get to sleep!" he said, stumbling over his words and somehow messing up Canada's name. Ukraine just chuckled, giving his shoulder a quick pat and beginning to walk downstairs. The only nation down there now was Iceland, who didn't know the game of Hide and Seek was over.

Even as they got downstairs, England was still bright red. Ukraine giggled, something she didn't do very often.  
"England, your song vas very good! I didn't understand very much of ze vords but I liked it! You should not be zo embarassed!" she explained to him, giving him a gentle flick on the arm. The Brit just turned a darker shade of red. He now resembled a tomato with bushy eyebrows and blond hair.  
"Um... thank you, Ukraine..." he said, trailing off. He wasn't really sure what to say and the author wasn't sure what to write.  
"Stop ruining ze story, Thoytsi!" Ukraine yelled. A girl's voice seemed to come through the ceiling and yelled back at her to stop breaking the '_fourth wall_', whatever that was. England just rolled his eyes, beginning to say something. However, instead of words, a huge yawn came out of his mouth. The Brit sighed.  
"I'm sorry, love, but I should probably get to sleep too. In my home it's only 6 o'clock but for some reason I'm exhausted." he admitted sheepishly. The busty woman smiled at him cheerfully and went over to a nearby cupboard, pulling out a few blankets and a pillow.  
"Vould you be okay sleeping on ze sofa? I can not be guaranteeing zat Belarus von't come in randomly in ze middle of ze night but vunce she realises Little Brother isn't here she'll go avay." Ukraine said happily. England nodded and gratefully took the blankets from the taller woman.  
"Of course, I'll be fine. And I'll probably be asleep long before midnight." the Brit said, smiling.  
"Vell, if zat's ze case I shall be going upstairs to check nobody is jumping on zeir beds!" she replied, heading up the stairs.

* * *

England spread out his blankets and pillow on the squashy, slightly worn sofa. He pulled on the old, holey off-white t-shirt that he slept in and climbed into his bed, wearing just his Union Jack boxers and shirt. His clothes lay neatly folded on the arm rest, and he gave the room a quick tidy, washing out a couple of used mugs and putting some toys back in the cupboard.  
The Brit crawled under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately. He dropped off into a deep, dreamless sleep, and would have slept right through until morning, if he hadn't been woken up.  
He felt something small and wet fall on his face and grumbled something about his fairies leaving the windows open and the British weather, before realising that only Alice was here with him, and he wasn't in Britain anymore. He stood up on the sofa, pulling the little window shut.  
Now he was awake, he decided to make the most of it and have a cup of tea and check on Iceland and Finland, who were also sleeping in the living room.  
Once the kettle had boiled, he made his tea and cupped his hands around the mug, stealing it's warmth. He sipped it and walked back into the living room, and smiled at how sweet the sleeping nation looked.

Wait.  
Sleeping nation.  
Where was Iceland?

* * *

A/N MWAHAHA!

Where _is_ Icey?

I'd like to thank all my awesome reviewers again, and especially Cookie or whatever her name was for giving me awesome ides! Thank you so much! Sorry for the late update, gotta dash! School!


	4. Chapter 4

England could feel his heart literally stop in his chest. His teacup slipped from his hand and shattered on the hard floorboards. The Brit spun on his heel and ran out of the room, checking left and right for any signs of the volcanic nation as he bolted up the stairs, muttering curse words under his breath. He reached the top of the stairs, and ran into Ukraine's room.  
"_UKRAINE!_" he yelled, taking a running jump and landing on top of her. Ukraine woke up immediately and released a scream of her own as she was abruptly awoken.  
"Vhat is it? Please tell me zere is nothing wrong!" she said, beginning to panic slightly. England was a very sensible man and wouldn't come running into her room yelling for no reason, right?

Actually, she was beginning to wish he was a bit of a wuss like Italy. Ukraine registered the look of panic on England's face and was trying her hardest to understand what he was saying.  
"Ukraine! Ukraine, oh thank _God_ you're awake! Gwlad yr Iâ wedi mynd ar goll! Mae wedi mynd! Je me suis réveillé et que la fenêtre était ouverte! Tá sé imithe! _Ní mór dúinn a fháil dó_!" England rattled off, speaking so fast that Ukraine didn't even have time to identify what language he was speaking.  
Or languages, rather. She would have found it rather amusing that England would switch between languages when he was flustered, but she was too panicked to laugh.

"Англія! Англія!" she yelled, gripping his shoulders. The Englishman stopped his rambling and froze, staring her straight in the eye.  
"You need to calm down! I vas not able to understand vun single thing you just said! Please, say it again. But zis time much slower." she said, tightening her grip on his shoulders, and slowly sitting up. England took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice level.  
"Iceland is missing! I woke up and he was gone! I woke up because rain was splashing on my face, the window was open. I got up and checked on him and Finland, but Iceland was gone. We have to find him before something happens to him!" he exclaimed, making wild hand gestures, not unlike the ones that Italy makes. Italians must be contagious.  
"Iceland is gone? He is not zere?" Ukraine asked, panic creeping into her voice.  
"That's what I just said!" England snapped, climbing off Ukraine. He had landed on her in a slightly awkward position, straddling her waist and hands on her shoulders. The Brit began to gnaw on his thumb knuckle anxiously, waiting for her response. He was sat cross-legged on the end of her bed in a too-big t-shirt and the thought popped into her head that he was rather adorable.  
_'Where did that come from? This is serious! He just told me Iceland is missing!'_ Ukraine scolded herself in her head. She suddenly sat bolt upright and lit the candle on the bedside table, and stared right into England's fear-filled green eyes.  
"Zen ve shall have to find him. **Now.**" she said firmly, scrambling out of her bed and pulling on her slightly singed dressing gown. She walked calmly over to where England was and pulled the island nation to his feet. "Right, now ve go look for him, da?" she said. England released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and followed Ukraine out of her bedroom.

* * *

The busty Ukrainian wasted no time on stairs, and instead slid down the banister. The untied straps of her dressing gown waved out behind her as she leapt off the banister and launched herself into the living room. She had a brief glance around the room and dashed straight out again. England landed right in front of her, having also just slid down the banister. He darted into the living room, pushing right past her and emerged a few moments later wearing his baggy trousers from earlier in the day.  
"Did you see vhere he vent vhen he left?" she questioned him anxiously.  
"No, I was still asleep when he left," England said, beginning to calm himself down a little bit. "I didn't see him leave."  
"Ah, but I did!" came the tiny voice from the corner.  
"Finland?" Ukraine gasped in shock. Stood in the doorway to the living room was the 8-year old personification of Finland. The little boy was rubbing his eyes sleepily, his white hat flopping over his eyes a little, and he was wearing an oversized shirt and kept shaking the sleeves away from his hands. England quickly scooped him up and looked him in the eye. Keeping his voice as calm as he could, he gently asked him,  
"Did he say where he was going?"  
Finland shook his head. Pushing his little hat back onto the top of his head, he looked up at England nervously.  
"He said he was going to find sometheeng! He said eet was very eemportant!" he replied, fiddling with his sleeve.  
"It's okay Finland, you aren't in trouble." England said, giving a small smile and lifting up Finland's chin with his finger. "Do you know if anyone else saw him?"  
"The hewo sees everything!~" rang the words from the top of the stairs. England's jaw dropped open, and he set Finland down. The Englishman rushed up to the top of the stairs and gripped his shoulders gently.

As annoyed as he was that America had been awake this late, he managed to avoid scolding him and instead asked him,  
"Where did he go?"  
"Not telling until you give me a hambaga!" America teased, laughing.  
"America! This is serious! We need to know where Iceland went! _NOW!_" England exclaimed, his temper rising. For once, America seemed to sense the mood and replied quickly.  
"I don't weally know but I can show you, bwo!" he giggled. Ukraine decided that now would be an appropriate time to speak, and picked up Finland and a couple of torches.  
"Zen you vill show us! Ve need to find him." she said, throwing a torch to England. He caught it easily and hopped over the banister, America in his right arm and a torch in his left. The American grinned brightly at the two adult nations and Finland.  
"I'll help you find him because **I'M THE HEWO!~** Follow me!" he said, giggling again, and darted out the door. England followed closely behind him and Ukraine jogged to catch up with them, holding Finland's hand.

* * *

**(A/N) Hello there my muffins! xD Another chapter!**  
**This one is kind of a filler chapter and sucks a bit. It was also hard to write because I listened to Vocaloid all the way through the hour or two it took to write this and I kept getting up to dance. Because I LOVE Vocaloid. It's catchy. My favourite Vocaloid song is Just Be Friends but that's off topic. I've brought in more Finny! At the request of the awesome ****_Kawaii Waffle-chan DESU_**** (I love your username!) Because he's too Finnicking adorable to leave out (Yes I'm a HG fan), and she requests Nordics! And I agree, they need more screen time. **  
**ANYWHO!~ Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favourites and whatnot, you guys! You're amazing! :D**  
**Also, shoutout to ****Greece's kitty**** who seems to review within three minutes of me posting a new chapter! You're awesome, Kitty! :D**

**If you guys find anything confusing, just send me a PM. I sometimes forget to read through what I've written and even when I do I manage to confuse people xD**  
**LONG AUTHOR NOTE, OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

The four nations hurried through the muddy fields and the rain, bare feet quickly becoming caked in the thick, wet earth. America had stopped leading them now, and they were now instead following the cries of a strange-sounding bird.

"Do you theenk eet is Puffin making those noises?" Finland asked, for what seemed like the thousandth time, as their feet squelched over the ground. The little Finn had originally ben wearing socks but discarded them pretty soon. His feet were coated in the cold mud, but as his country was so cold, he was quite used to it.

"I don't know, Finland, but we'll find him soon." England said, patting his hair, and picking him up. The mud was starting to get deep, and Finland was up to his mid-shin. England had his trousers rolled right up to his knees, exposing his pale white, surprisingly muscular calves. Ukraine's night-dress was blowing in the wind just above her knees. She and America were shivering slightly in the cold wind and rain, but England and Finland didn't seem to care. Must be because their countries are cold a lot of the time, Ukraine thought.

America, who had stopped leading, and had been shivering his way across the field suddenly caught sight of something in the mud. He quickly stood up straight and began ploughing through the mud like a bull. He seemed to know where he was going now, because he had caught sight of Iceland's small but easy-to-follow tracks through the mud. He grinned at England and Ukraine, and beckoned for them to follow as he charged through the sludge and the wet grass.

"Ok dudes, the hewo knows the way! I found some twacks in the mud!" America yelled. His voice was quite high and cute now, and England's eyes teared up a little as memories of America when he was a young child resurfaced. But the Brit quickly felt his tears wiped away by a tiny hand.

"Don't be sad, Meester England. That's a happy memory, right? You should be smiling!" a tiny voice whispered from his arms. England opened his forest green eyes, and let a small smile touch his lips as Finland spoke.

"How did you know what was going on in my head, Fin?" the Brit whispered, slightly confused. However the little Finnish nation just winked and tapped his nose. England carried on walking, catching up with Ukraine and America. He shifted Finland to a piggy-back position on his shoulders and Finland let out a small giggle.

"Uh guys? There's a barbed wire fence here. And then the twacks continue the other side of it!" America called from a few metres ahead. His expression was confused.

"America?" England called, puzzled. The American reached out a small hand to touch the fence. The other three nations yelled at him to stop, but his hand touched the electrified fence before the words passed their lips, and the boy was thrown into the air and over the fence.

(A/N) This chapter is horribly short and a cliff hanger. I'm sorry you guys! xD  
It's just that I realised I haven't updated in over a week O_o You have no idea how easy it is to go "Oh I'll do it in an hour" xD  
Well I'm eating my breakfast right now and I'm leaving in 15 minutes for school, so I'll see you later! :D I'll try and do a real chapter, homework permitting. I finished this last night, only just uploaded. Enjoy this crap! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Before England's cry could leave his lips, America's hand had brushed against the electric fence. He could do nothing but watch as America was vaulted over the 6-foot fence, and the cry came too late.

"AMERICA!" he yelled, practically dropping Finland in his haste. He scanned along the fence for an opening, but he could see no gate nor gap in the electrified mesh. That left him with one option.

England took a deep breath, and turned to Ukraine and Finland.

"I've only got one way to get over, and I'm stronger than America. It'll be fine." the Brit said shakily, trying to reassure himself more than Ukraine and Finland. Slowly, the island nation walked up to the fence, and pressed his hand against it.

Arthur's vocal cords seemed to freeze as the electricity shot through his body, firing him over the fence like a bullet. He landed heavily on his tailbone on the other side of the fence, a few feet away from America, who was knocked out.

England winced slightly at the pain, and he felt his mobile phone vibrate as his boss messaged him to ask what was going on. His country had surely had a powercut or something.

"Are you okay Англія?" Ukraine asked anxiously from the other side of the fence. She was searching for another way over desperately, not wanting to be shocked.

"I'm fine, Ukraine. But I think Dover* felt that..." the island nation called, wincing as he gingerly touched his bruised tailbone. It didn't matter though, really. He was a nation after all. He'd heal up soon.

However, America was knocked out right now and America's boss was furiously messaging Arthur to make sure he was all right.

England wanted to tell America's boss what had happened but "We got rocket-launched by a 750 Volt fence in Kiev" didn't seem the right answer. Neither did "America's a 5 year old now"

England stood up, and wandered along the edge of the fence. Was there really no way out again? The Brit sighed and went back to kneeling in the mud next to America.

"Ukraine?" he asked quietly, thick eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing with those sticks?" he inquired, gesturing towards the twigs Ukraine was fiddling with.

"I'm making a hook," she said simply, raising her twigs at him for a second. "Zere is a bolt here and it vould not be difficult to get it unlocked. It is very veak and rusty." she prodded at it with the wood.

"Eerm... Bollocks. I never noticed the fence…" England muttered as he stood up and limped over.

Bright, acid green eyes surveyed the near-invisible gate. It blended into the wire fence and England soon came to realise he hadn't even seen it before.

He cursed quietly. Most of his country had probably just had a power failure thanks to this fence. He swore loudly, and Finland giggled.

As Ukraine twiddled with the twigs, England decided to check his mobile phone. Ugh. So many messages.

Prime Minister: 2 unread messages.

'I'll get round to those..." England thought, flicking through his contacts.

China: Hope you didn't let America touch a plug socket again, Opium. I hear about a power surge.

Prussia: LAWL. 5UCK MY 5 MET3R5 L0ZAAARR555!11!1

Dover: what did you do this time, you stupid limey? loads of shit fell of my fucking CLIFFS!

Bristol: watt's with the electricity? ;)

But seriously ur messing up the footie, lover. Stop it :P

England both sighed and smiled at the texts from his cities.

Dover was both aggravating and amusing, and nothing seemed to annoy Bristol. She was constantly making jokes and chatting with the nations and other cities.

England's fingers quickly tapped out a message.

To Bristol: 'Sorry, darling. Touched an electric fence. Should be ok now. Who's the game against?'

To Dover: 'I tripped and landed on my arse.

Yes, you are my arse*.'

England decided to ignore his phone from now on as he went back over to Ukraine and Finland. The Finn had produced some kind of pin from somewhere and was now trying to think of a way to pick the lock with it.

Ukraine was slowly loosening the bolt with her sticks, and America was slowly regaining consciousness.

England was just trying to find a way to stop his phone vibrating. He quickly turned the screen on and checked it.

Dover: 42 unread

Bristol: 1 unread

He laughed out loud, and switched the screen off again, not wanting to bore the readers with his texts.

Ok, maybe he could read one...

Bristol:_ Liverpool! That twit can go stuff himself :) he thinks he's better than I cos of his Beatles! But I got Banksy! Banksy i tell ya 8D_

England chuckled a little at Bristol's amazing ability to transfer her accent into everything she does. However, right now was not the time to be texting an overly chatty city in the South West, and Ukraine was glaring.

Quickly, England sent his 'daughter' something along the lines of 'Good luck with that' and turned to Ukraine.

"Who are you zending all zose messages to?" she grumbled, starting to bash the little bolt lock with the end of her stick.

The thing was so rusty it was literally crumbling away, and England was beginning to think she was taking her time on purpose. However he was dragged from his thoughts by a sudden gasp from America.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"You touched an electric fence, pet." England said, standing up. America was freaking out, and was trying to determine where he was. He was starting to worry they were lost and he was panicking. He was the hero! He couldn't let people be lost. He wasn't scared of the nearby dark forest at all.

England gave a tiny smile. He went over to the American and helped the boy stand up, pulling him into his arms in a warm hug.

America breathed in England's familiar, soothing smell of lavender and Earl Grey tea, nuzzling into his chest. England gave the best hugs ever! The gentle sound of England's heart inside his chest calmed America, and he managed to stop panicking for long enough to grip England tighter, and the Brit straightened up. He carried the frightened child over to a tree stump and sat down on it, rocking America soothingly.

"Heroes are allowed to panic too you know. We aren't lost." England whispered into America's thick mousy hair. The boy seemed to relax a little at this, and he allowed himself to lean into England.

"I love you, Engwand." America murmured softly. England's head flashed with memories and a tear gathered in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away hastily and a genuine smile played across his lips.

"I love you too, poppet."

**(A/N) **

**Nawww, I have warm fuzzies after writing that :3**

**I love Brotherly fluff, particularly between these two :3 so cute!**

**Anyway, sorry this chapter took so long. The spacing is peobably bad too, wrote the entire chapter on my ipod. I'm swamped with homework, and this weekend I had to stay in a very bad hotel in Windsor with my cousins who are intensely annoying. One bugs me all the time for a Pokémon battle and the other will only eat chips, cake and general crap. **

**Enough ranting :3**

**The asterisk =**

*** Look at a map of England :) Dover is England's ass xD**

**No offence meant if anyone lives there, dudes xD and Bristol is my city. I had to include her! **

**Also! Thank you to the lovely reviewers who make me smile every time. You know who you are because I probably PMed you! :D**

**Please review! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Ukraine looked on with slight envy at England comforting America. She wished she knew what they were saying, because though she'd never admit it, she was worried and scared too. If Iceland's brothers found out what had happened to him, they'd quite literally be speared and fed to Hanatamago. That dog was evil, she was sure.

Also, Ukraine could tell exactly what time it was with a simple glance at the sky, and she could tell that some of the youngest nations would be awake in about 2 hours. They really had to get back. Some of them may already be awake.

She was about to raise her voice and tell the former brothers that they really had to go, when Finland managed to smash open the rusty lock. He had taken Ukraine's twisted sticks while she was staring at the English-speaking countries and by spitting on the lock and whacking it with the end of the twig. The Nordic nationlet out a cheer of glee as the electrified gate swung open. Ukraine and England darted through it excitedly, and America smiled up at them. England bounced up, still holding his ex-colony, and congratulated Finland warmly.

"How did you manage it? Well done, Finland!" He said enthusiastically. Suddenly, America gave a roguish grin and jumped out of the Brit's arms. He landed on the ground and picked up England. He began to protest and splutter, and Finland and Ukraine burst into fits of laughter. America lifted the island nation over his head and began to run with him. His grin had disappeared from his face, and England let out a gasp.

"There! America! Let me down NOW!" he yelled. America quickly set him down and England began to run. He was one of the faster nations, what with all the running from his brothers he had to do as a small child. And he still had to run from France even now. He shuddered at the thought and sped up, imagining the Frog was out to molest him again.

"Vhat did he see? Tell me America!" Ukraine said anxiously, her voice creeping higher as she grew more panicked. The three nations ran after England, panting.

"I think he saw Icewand!" he said, running as fast as his short legs would take him. Finland suddenly shot forward at this, the 8-year old's legs pumping up and down as he shot forward, almost catching up with England. Suddenly they saw the white flash again, and heard a scream, and some panicky curses in Icelandic.

The nations exchanged brief glances before screaming out in unison.

**"ICELAND!"**

* * *

**(A/N)**

**MUAHAHAHAHA. I HAVE YOU NOW, ICEY.**

**This is dragging out and the last two chapters have been crap. Really the only reason I bothered to upload this is because the AWESOME KokoLolo (who co-writes my FAVOURITE fic) reviewed.**

**I find that intensely awesome. Now I have to go to school, toodle pip! Which is something I've never said before and will hopefully never say again.**


	8. Chapter 8

"ICELAND!" they screamed together. England and Ukraine looked at each other, sharing one of those dramatic moments, when England decided enough was enough. He stopped suddenly, causing the others to run backwards to find out why.

"Right. Fuck it. I'm about to get slaughtered so please prepare my gravestone." England said, smiling grimly. Ukraine grimaced as he pulled out his mobile phone and rang up Norway.

"Ah. Hello, Norway, friend..." the Brit stammered. "I... er..."

"It's Iceland isn't it? What did he do?" called a voice in the background. Must be Denmark.

"Er, it's more that he ran off in the middle of the night and now we heard a scream in the woods. And fuck me if it wasn't Iceland." England breathed nervously.

"Gladly." Denmark called.

"SHUT UP DENMARK!" Norway screamed. England almost dropped the phone in surprise, then grinned. _He must be jealous._

"Also, what the HELL do you mean, he ran off? You idiot!" Norway yelled. The normally stoic nation was acting incredibly out of character and England was rather surprised. He was now screaming in Norwegian at him and Denmark was laughing his ass off somewhere in the background. England, understanding his friend's language, grimaced at the names he was being called. He was swearing more than Romano did when Italy dropped the basket of ripe tomatoes down the stairs. Now that was a funny memory.

However now was not the time for remembering the ridiculous antics of the Italies. It was the time for Sweden to take the phone and ask for Finland. And he did.

"M' w'fe. I n'd t' t'lk t' m'w'fe." he said in his low voice. England took a moment to translate the growling, garbled attempt at English. It really wasn't Sweden's strong suit and he didn't like talking much, but most nations were too afraid of him to make fun of him. Except the stupid ones like America. England handed the phone to the little Finn beside him.

"Su-san?" he asked nervously.

"M' w'fe."

"Oh! It's you! Moi moi, Sve! ..yes ..no... Ok then! I'll just- What is it? Do you have something else to say?" Finland said. Sweden replied in his native language, and Finland's eyes widened and he broke into a grin. "Ok! Thank you, Su-san! I'll see you in a second!" he laughed, hanging up the phone and handing it back to it's owner.

"What was all that about dude?" America asked, cocking his head to the side and clutching a stitch. Finland burst into a fit of giggles and managed to get out a few sentences in Finnish. England sighed and facepalmed.

"Mrs. Väinämöinen, can we have that in the international language please?" England said, his face completely straight. America snickered at the nickname but Finland relayed the information.

"He's behind us." he said, still giggling.

"M' w'fe." Sweden grunted. Norway was stood next to him glaring daggers, and Denmark was waving.

"Hey bros! We've come to find Iceland with you!" he cried, his gravity-defying hair bouncing beneath the hoodie he was wearing.

"Thank the Queen," England sighed. "This has gone on long enough! Norway stop death-glaring me." he addressed the quiet man sternly.

Norway opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly the screech rang out again, this time in the international language.

"Oh help me! Somebody help me please! **BROTHER!**"

There was no mistaking the urgency and the panic in those cries. The chilling screams rang through the air and the Nordics moved without thinking. Denmark and Norway shot off into the forest where the screams were echoing from. Sweden quickly tossed Finland over his shoulder, leaving the other three, Ukraine, America and England running as fast as they could after them. The seven nations sped over the muddy fields of corn, pushing throught the tall stalks to get to the forest. Norway's face had changed from it's usual mask of indifference, and his face contorted with a mixture of fury, panic and fear. England could have sworn there was a tear glistening in his cold blue eyes.

As they drew nearer the forest, Norway somehow got his second wind and it was proving difficult to keep up with him. It was amazing, how fast he was going. No regular human could have done that, and Ukraine was hoping there were no humans nearby.

Suddenly they burst through a curtain of leaves hanging down from a willow tree, and Norway stopped so suddenly that the other six personifications crashed into each other behind him. He held a finger to his lips and they instantly fell silent.

A low, quiet sniffling could be heard just above them, and some branches cracked a little. Finland raised his head slightly.

"Iceland!" he whispered excitedly.

England looked up. He was so shocked that he actually spoke in French. His emerald green eyes widened.

"Mon Dieu... That's not good." he murmured in a hushed voice.

There, high up in the tree, was the tiny Icelandic boy. He was clinging to a thin branch by his fingertips and his face and arms were badly scratched. A long cut down his side dripped hot blood onto the leaves of the beech tree, and fell into a puddle in the dark soil. His shirt was torn and his hair tangled. All in all he looked awful.

Iceland let out a whimper of fear, looking around wildly. Norway stepped underneath him, holding out his arms, and the terrified boy allowed himself to drop with a small scream. Norway's arms sealed around his little brother and held him close. Hot tears fell down Iceland's cheeks, leaving shining trails through the dirt on his face. His puffin fluttered down from the branch he had been on, and rather uncharacteristically shivered and snuggled against Iceland's neck. Something was very wrong.

"Vhat happened to you?" Ukraine gasped, speaking up for the first time in a while. "You look as zough you have been attacked by ze volf!" she cried, running up to him and checking him for any other cuts or bruises. The volcanic nation just sobbed.

"Well, y're s'fe n'w." Sweden grunted. Finland shifted on the tall man's shoulders and Sweden bent down. Finland climbed off and began to stroke Iceland's hair.

"Have you got Meester Puffin?" he asked, gently holding his hand. He gave a nod and Norway stood up.

"We're taking you home now brother." he whispered.

The party of nations began to slowly make it back to Ukraine's house. Thank god they had her with them because the Ukrainian countryside is the same for miles around. Luckily she could tell easily where she was going.

By the time they got home the sun was starting to rise. Finland had fallen asleep on Sweden's shoulders. Iceland was sniffling into Norway's chest. England was holding America, who was yawning and insisting that heroes didn't need to sleep.

Ukraine unlocked the door and let the other nations in first, where they all collapsed into chairs in the living room. England dragged himself up the stairs and tiptoed into the room where Canada and Liechtenstein were sleeping peacefully.

He could hear Romano snoring in the next room. Italy was vee'ing in the same room and one of England's rare smiles touched his lips as he heard similar snores begin to come from America as he tucked him into the big double bed he was supposed to be sharing with Canada.

As England removed Texas gently from the little boy's face, he noticed that America looked scared. He was having a nightmare? Well, there was only one way to stop America having a nightmare.

Downstairs, Iceland was asleep on Norway's chest, who was dozing in an armchair, and Finland was snuggled into a blanket on the floor, reading a book of Finnish fairytales quietly.

Sweden and Denmark had left a few moments prior, after Iceland had woken up crying. Neither of them being good with crying children they had hugged him and left. They had to get back anyway.

Finland had sung Iceland back to sleep with a lullaby from his country. It had also worked on Norway and Ukraine had to admit she was feeling sleepy too.

As Finland's eyes drifted shut, Ukraine pulled a blanket over him and trudged upstairs, stifling a yawn. She went into her room, and pushed her freshly muddied nightclothes into a wash basket and changing into some clean ones.

For some reason she decided to check on all the nations, and see that they were all still asleep. Thankfully none of them had been woken by Iceland's loud crying earlier. But in the last room she checked, she let out a strange sound halfway between a laugh and a moan of jealousy.

Nestled in between Canada and America, in the big double bed, was England. Ukraine shook her head, smiling as the two younger brothers curled into the Brit's chest. _He looks so much younger when he's sleeping, _she thought_. And so much better without that constant scowl on his face. _

Ukraine was surprised at her own thoughts, and closed the door.

She admitted she was envious of the sibling relationship between the three. It was something she missed greatly, as she was no longer allowed to see Little Brother Russia. And Belarus was too obsessed with Russia to care about her.

However, that night Ukraine's dreams were full of happy memories of her two little siblings.

**(Author's Rambles)**

**YES. I FINALLY GOT OFF MY ASS AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER. **

**Because I wanted Icey back :3 he's adorable and I cannot fulfil my PLAAAANS without things temporarily back to normal. Yes I say temporarily :D because of PLAAAANS!**

** What do you think spooked Iceland? :) what hurt him? I want to know what you think :D**

**Also. I like UsUk but brotherly!UsUk is just adorable. Because of that, I'd rather have IggyPan or FrUk. **

**Also, shout out to the awesome HATSU YUKIYA! :D she went through all the chapters and reviewed xD your reviews are hilarious, Hatsu. Also her stories are AMAZING. Like, "freaking fabulous give me those skills omfg dead" sort of amazing. **

**Shoutout complete. **

**This chapter wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Once I stopped drawing fem!England, that is. I procrastinate too much. Also shit. I haven't done my homework...**

**Oh, and sorry if the spacing is weird. Half was typed on my computer and half on my ipod. It was also uploaded from my ipod which is ridiculously difficult to do so it may be weird. As in, a quarter of the chapter missing weird. I've done that by accident before xD**

**Apologies over the swearing. Now byebye! It's 23:04 and I need sleep. **

**I'll post soon, I hope! XD**


	9. The Odd Sock

Ukraine didn't get more than about 3 hours sleep that night, as she had fallen asleep at around 4 o'clock.

She was pretty annoyed when at 7 in the morning she was awoken by loud music and giggling from downstairs, although it wasn't an unpleasant sound.

The busty woman sighed and changed into a comfortable blue dress, not bothering with socks (which she regretted - the floor was cold).

As she headed down the creaking wooden stairs, the music seemed to grow louder. She recognised it as British rock music. Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen, to be exact. Ukraine greeted France and Lithuania, who were innocently playing a game of Go Fish on the floor, and walked into the kitchen. She promptly burst out laughing.

In the kitchen, the radio was playing one of England's CD's loudly. Canada was cooking pancakes, sat on the worktop. Italy was making omelettes, and England was pouring glasses of milk and making a cup of tea.

That was pretty normal, but the reason Ukraine was cracking up was because England was dancing. He was wearing just his t-shirt and boxers again, and he was doing a ridiculous dance to the timeless song. He was turned away from Ukraine and didn't see her, nor did he hear her raucous laughter.

As the song changed over to Penny Lane, The Beatles, England began to sing along. Somehow he managed to coax Canada into singing it with him. Ukraine walked into the kitchen and expected him to stop and act all embarrassed.

But clearly he was in a good mood that morning, and he didn't care. In fact, he grabbed Ukraine around the waist and began to dance with her. He was smiling one of his rare, genuine smiles, and it had to be said, his laugh was infectious. Ukraine let out a chuckle and danced around the kitchen with him for a while. Eventually he spun her around, and let her twirl off. Ukraine caught herself on the kitchen surface, hand narrowly missing Italy's omelette. She was grinning from ear to ear and the grouchy Brit was acting quite out of character.

"You're happy today!" she giggled. England smiled at her and began to butter some toast (come on guys, everyone can do toast)

"Well, it's a beautiful day! And I'm surrounded by beautiful people!" he chirped. Ukraine's heart gave a slight jump at this, and her cheeks tinted red. To hide this, she glanced out the window and saw that it was sunny, with a clear blue sky. If a little cold. Her mind flashed back to memories of England's house. It rained constantly and it was very unusual for it not to be cloudy. Of course he'd be happy!

"Vell, I suppose your house doesn't have much weather like this." Ukraine replied. England shook his head and spread some Marmite on another piece of buttered toast and took a bite from it.

"Yum." was his only reply.

Somehow England, Canada and Italy had managed to make breakfast for the whole house without breaking, burning, or setting anything on fire. Everyone munched their pancakes/toast/eggs without complaint, and France took this opportunity to tease England. As usual.

"Honhon!~ It seems zat you are able to cook! Miracles do 'appen." he sang out. He tore a bite out of his omelette and patted Italy's head. Italy beamed.

"You're lucky I'm not willing to throttle an eight year old." England growled. France spluttered.

Later that day, after Alfred had woken up, (so around lunchtime) England had gone for a walk, taking most of the nations with him. This left Ukraine, Seychelles, Poland and Hungary who had just popped over. Iceland and Liechtenstein were both playing upstairs, leaving the grown ups to talk.

"So like, vhat's up, sister?" Poland asked Ukraine, slinging his arm around her neck. The few female nations regularly met up to sort out their problems and chat. Usually Ukraine or Hungary hosted, and Vietnam, Taiwan, Liechtenstein and Seychelles came over too. Sometimes one of the cities would be there too, and Poland was allowed to come because let's face it. He's Poland.

Ukraine gave a long sigh and leaned into Poland a little.

"I'm so happy looking after everyvun like zis but it does make me a little..." she trailed off the end of her sentence. Hungary nodded.

"Looking after zose leetle vuns does make you feel strange. It's not describable." she said with a smile. Ukraine drained the rest of her coffee, and winced as the hot liquid seared down her throat. It wasn't that hot a moment ago.

"There's something else too, oui?" Seychelles asked. Ukraine breathed out.

"You can't tell anyvun, but since Denmark knows everyvun else probably does too." she muttered.

"Like spit it out babe!" Poland exclaimed excitedly.

"Vell, ve accidentally lost Iceland last night. Don't say anything Hungary, he's safe now.

It's just zat somezing very very bad must have happened in ze forest. Ve found him in a very high tree vith scratches all over, and a very big, shallow cut on his ribcage. He vas crying and even Mr Puffin was distressed." she whispered to them.

The other women (and man) were silent for a few moments. Iceland didn't cry. He had barely ever cried the first time he had been a baby, according to Norway, and he hadn't cried in over 100 years. Or more.

"We like, totally have to find out vhat it vas." Poland said thoughtfully. A serious expression took over Seychelles' face as she thought for a moment.

"You need to make sure your windows and doors are bolted at night so they can't get out again." she said seriously.

Ukraine opened her mouth, about to ask them about something else, when they heard the door swing open and England's voice called out.

"Ukraine! We're back!" he said.

The strong smell of rosemary wafted in through the door and the female nations cast confused glances at each other. Suddenly, England, France, Finland, and Lithuania bounced in, cheeks red from the cold air. The girls took one glance at them and burst out laughing.

They all looked as though they had been dragged through a bush backwards. A rosemary bush, to be exact. France's and Lithuania's hair were full of sprigs of rosemary. The plant was stuffed inside every single one of England's pockets, sticking out from under his watch. Finland's hat resembled a hedgehog with the number of needles in it. Rosemary was stuffed down France's trousers, spilling out of his shoes. The stuff was everywhere.

Just as they began to calm down, Finland chose that moment to announce that the others were even worse, sending them into fresh waves of laughter. Hungary was actually crying, she was laughing so hard.

"How did you lot end up... like... haha!" Seychelles giggled. Her shrieks of laughter stopped her from finishing the sentence.

"Er, you see, we were at the park nearby and we were rolling down a hill-" England began.

"L'Angleterre is such a child at 'eart, really~" France sang. England flicked him on the ear and continued, scowling a little.

"We were rolling down the hill when we discovered far too late the massive rosemary bush at the bottom. We all got stuck in it and Romano ended up at the bottom of the pile-up."

A light blush spread over his features, tinting them pink.

"Angleterre, I do believe that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Seychelles giggled. England allowed a small smile to touch his lips, before hurrying off to change. The other nations went upstairs with him, except France. He stayed for a moment, just to grin at Ukraine.

"Ohonhonhon~ Do not try to deny it. We all caught you staring." he smirked. With that he left, leaving Ukraine confused.

"Vhat? I don't know vhat he's on about." she stammered.

"Ukraine! He like, said don't deny it! You've totally got a crush!" Poland cackled. Hungary whistled, and they all fell about laughing.

Ukraine still had no idea.

(**A/N) LAWL. RANDOM FILLER. **

**Also slightly crack. England dancing to the Beatles and a surprise encounter with a rosemary bush? Ohhh yes. **

**I should probably mention you guys won't usually get updates on Thursday or Monday unless I've already written one and just need to post. Thursdays I go to Guides and Mondays I go climbing with my dad and sister until 9pm :3 I go to bed at nine so yeah. **

**ALSO. My reviews! They are decreasing! D: I love hearing from you guys, it's really encouraging! So please review! Thanks! 3**

**(I literally have nothing to say in Author notes.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Liechtenstein crawled out of her bed, rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. She shivered as her bare feet hit the cold wooden floorboards, and she pulled a fuzzy, worn cardigan around her.

The little German nation tiptoed downstairs quietly, shivering a little in her thin white nightie.  
Jumping the creaky stair, she made her way through the hallway, past the kitchen, and into the living room. Her eyes flickered up to the clock on the wall.  
5:35, it read.  
None of the other nations would be awake now, and she had a while to kill before she could go off and help Ukraine with her farming.

Liechtenstein pulled herself into one of the armchairs near the smouldering logs in the fire. She gazed into the red embers, bringing back a faint memory of Christmas with Big Bruder.  
She smiled at the thought that she was looking forwards to Christmas so much. Finland's obsession with the holiday seemed to be rubbing off on her.

Lilli took her eyes away from the fire for a moment. England was asleep on the sofa, facing towards her. Without that scowl on his face, he looked very young, despite being one of the older nations.  
Liechtenstein sighed. She wanted her body back. Seeing England in the slowly brightening sun made his hair appear a greyish colour and she pouted a little. It seemed that Iceland, after being turned into a three or four year old - Liechtenstein couldn't tell - he had given up on his feelings for her.

She brushed her short blonde hair back out of her eyes. They had been "baby-fied" for about a week now. Most of them hated it but just put up with it. Others complained all the time, and Italy and Finland were just as jolly as ever. They didn't seem to be too bothered. Italy didn't even seem to notice.  
But Liechtenstein hated it most. She loathed being a 6 year old. Her normal body only had the appearance of a 14 year old anyway, for God's sake! She cursed Sealand and his spells silently.

"I see you're not too happy." chirped a voice from somewhere to her left. The voice was a girlish, cheery Welsh accent and came from the little pixie seated on the arm of the sofa where England slept peacefully.

"Frauline Alice?" Liechtenstein whispered. "What are you doing here?" she said, hurrying over and scooping Alice up. She noticed that Alice's delicate wings glowed. Little specks of faery dust floated off her, and Liechtenstein's cupped hands were illuminated by the cold blue glow.

"I was asleep in England's pocket,"Alice said, gesturing towards the shirt folded on the floor. "But I'm here anyway because I wanted to tell you something."  
Her voice seemed small and nervous now, and Alice shifted a little in Lilli's palms.  
"What is it, Frauline?" Liechtenstein questioned, seating herself cross legged on the floor.  
"Well, you obviously know that Iceland was attacked in the forest a while ago, and I've been doing a bit of hunting around in that forest," She mumbled. Liechtenstein was very glad for her sharp nation hearing – Alice was being incredibly quiet.  
"Um.. well, I found something weird. It turns out he was attacked by a human." she said quietly, her voice a harsh whisper. Liechtenstein gasped and Alice quickly shushed her.  
"You can't tell anyone, because it gets worse!" she hissed. Lilli was skeptical, but let the fae continue. "Iceland was attacked by a -"  
At that moment, Ukraine's shadow appeared. Alice snapped her fingers and disappeared with a grin as she entered. Well, that's why nobody has ever seen England's fairies then... Liechtenstein thought. She could still feel the weight of Alice in her hands and set the now-invisible fairy on England's face.

"Guten morgen, Miss Ukraine!" Liechtenstein greeted her with a warm smile. Ukraine bent down and pulled the little German girl into a hug, buttons on her nightshirt straining against her bust.  
"Guten morgen to you too, Liech!" she said, smiling. She carried the little girl into the kitchen, setting her on the little table in the center of the room and beginning to toast some bread for them both. Ukraine switched on her old radio, turning the volume down low so as not to wake anyone up. It was still ridiculously early – 5:50 am. However, she had to wake up this early due to her farming. Usually she would drag Liechtenstein, Romano and France out to farm with her, as they were surprisingly enthusiastic about farming. Romano was paid in tomatoes.

"Morning girls" Romano mumbled as he dragged himself into the kitchen. He sat down next to Liechtenstein, hauling himself onto the table, and his head dropped onto Lilli's shoulder. He was a bit of a zombie in the mornings.  
"Buono tomato, buono tomato, ooh, tomato..." he mumbled in his sleep. Ukraine cracked up, and Liechtenstein held back her giggles. Liechtenstein shrugged him off and hopped down from the table.  
"I'm bored," she said, blasting up the volume of the radio and holding it against Romano's ear. He awoke with a jolt and fell backwards into the sink, swearing like a pirate. England noticed.  
"You stow that potty talk this instant!" he called, walking into the kitchen with France at his side. England started to button his shirt up, yawning a little. Ukraine found herself staring a little.  
"Aah!" Romano screamed in a rather girlish way. "I'm-a sorry Mr. Britain sir!" he whimpered, having a flashback to WWII. "Liechtenstein has-a the potty-mouth! She's Switzy's brother- er, Sister! DON'T SHOOT ME!" he shrieked as Lilli glared. France "honhon"ed and began to munch on a piece of bread. He grumbled something about his beard being gone now. England ruffled his perfectly-combed hair into a blonde fuzzball and leaned over to spread butter and Marmite on his toast. Everyone looked at him funny.

"What? Marmite is good!" He said indignantly. Liechtenstein shook her head, smiling.  
"Not really."  
Arthur sighed, replacing the cap of the delicious brown substance.  
"Are you lot going to be farming?" he asked, tearing another bite of his toast. Ukraine nodded.  
"Da, I've got to." she said. France smirked.  
"Zat is how you are so big, oui?" he snickered, looking at her chest. England gave him a cuff round the ears.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, little Frog." he growled. Ukraine glared at Francis. Liechtenstein and Romano went to pull on some shoes and sock. France followed, muttering angrily in his language and rubbing his head.  
England looked over at Ukraine and smirked, leaning down to tie his shoelaces.  
"Watch out from now on."

* * *

Liechtenstein breathed a long sigh. The sun was finally up, and Liechtenstein had been out for a few hours now. It didn't help that the clocks had gone back and that added an extra hour.  
Lilli wiped some sweat from her brow with the hem of her dress, setting down her basket of weeds for a moment. She barely had a quarter of a field to weed until she could do whatever it was the boys and Ukraine were doing.  
Liechtenstein plopped herself down for a moment, allowing herself a moment's rest.  
"I wonder who attacked Iceland..." she murmured, playing with a piece of grass. She cursed her tiny hands inside her head. They hadn't been this small for more than 200 years and she was having trouble adjusting, and kept dropping things. She'd broken six plates already, and Ukraine was not very rich.

"You know, Lilli, if you're having trouble with your small size I could restore you back to normal..." a voice called from somewhere nearby.  
"For a price," it said. It had a slightly feminine sound, and an obvious accent. It didn't sound too friendly either.  
Liechtenstein looked around, confused. She couldn't see anyone and apart from the few remaining weeds, there was nothing in the field to hide behind.  
She stood up warily, hand sliding over to where she kept the little pistol Big Brother had given her. Her blue eyes searched around wildly for the source of the voice, but only found grass. Liechtenstein decided to use her common sense and ran from the field before anything bad happened.

"Miss Ukraine!" she called, running up to the woman.  
"Yes?" Ukraine replied, straightening up. "Vhat is i- mph!" she was cut off as Liechtenstein threw her arms around her. Romano chuckled, sucking on a tomato.  
"Looks-a like the ragazza got scared." he said, yanking his shovel out of the ground. He went over to Liechtenstein and gave her a hug, before going over to finish turning the soil.  
"What's wrong?" Ukraine asked, pulling Liechtenstein up, supporting her on her hip.  
"N-nothing, Miss Ukraine, I just wanted to come back, I don't like it in the field on my own!" she babbled in one breath. Ukraine frowned, and took her inside.

Inside the house, chaos was erupting. Somehow Prussia, Spain and Denmark had gotten inside the house with beer. He'd managed to get Canada drunk, and said Canadian was mercilessly beating Denmark over the head with a hockey stick, screaming French swear words at the top of his lungs. France was "honhonhon"ing away in the corner, and America was cowering in a corner sobbing with "_MOUNTIES_" written across his forehead in black Sharpie ink. Spain was singing a Japanese song about tomatoes, and Italy had a tangerine jammed up his nose.

Ukraine covered Liechtenstein's ears and yelled out the house.

"ENGLAND!"

* * *

(**A/N)**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE THREE WEEKS.**

**I shall now reveal to you the truth about this story. There's no plot, never has been and I really need one. xD I wrote it originally just as something for myself, and posted it here because I didn't think it would actually get followers.**

**I've got THIRTY O_O**

**So thank you all so much xD**

**I really need to come up with a plot. I have an ending but no way to get there :P If you have ANY kind of idea for a plot PLEASE PM me D: I'll probably mash some together in an attempt to come up with something slightly original.**

**This chapter ended in total crack. This is what happens when I run out of ideas. And when I've ingested large amounts of sugar. And yes I ama aware that everything below that pagebreak sucks Dx**

**I didn't get much Halloween sweets today, it was pouring with rain and only three houses gave us food, but I had Coca Cola and Fruitella xD and I was dressed up as a ninja! WHAAAAAACHA.**

**I was going to make the chapter longer and make it nice and serious but I didn't want to delay any longer, and besides, it would've ended on a cliff hanger. Everytime I want seriousness they always do. Guh .**

**But yeah, happy socially acceptable cosplay day and have a great time eating copious amounts of sweets!**


	11. Chapter 11

9:44 am, Tuesday.  
England was lying face-down on the table, grumbling about something to himself. His arms and legs were pinned to his sides and it looked rather comical. It's not every day you see someone plank a kitchen table.  
"Stupid bloody wankers..." he growled, frowning into to scratched wood of the old, pine table. He weakly thumped his forehead against the table, grumbling something about Prussia, Spain and Denmark. They were his friends, (or maybe not in Spain's case) but they were pretty stupid too.  
"Why the hell would you give alcohol to Canada and France? Why!?" he yelled, pushing himself up on his hands. Ukraine sighed and patted the top of England's head.

"Don't do that." he growled, smoothing down his already unruly hair. "It's been like this since my days as a privateer and it doesn't need to be made any worse, thank you."  
Ukraine smirked a little, putting down her cup of tea and standing up. Canada, who had been sat in the corner hiding under a blanket, groaned at the scraping sound the chair made as it was pushed back.

England also stood up, giving his former colony a kiss on the head as he went into the living room. He shut the door quietly and went over to the sofa where Hungary was sat.  
"Ah, hello England!" she said brightly, giving him a hug.  
"Morning, Hungary," he said, hugging her back. "Did you find him?" England asked.  
"Prussia? Oh, yes, he's out there." she beamed, bouncing up off the sofa and pulling him out to the front garden. When he got out into the cold air he began to laugh so hard he almost collapsed. Prussia had his hands and feet tied together and he was bound to a chair. This chair was hanging upside down from the branch of a tree, and the albino ex-nation was yelling and swearing furiously in German, wriggling.

"Guten morgen, Prussia!" Hungary sang, skipping over. She produced a frying pan from the folds of her dress and smacked him on the head with it. He screamed something at her in German that was so rude it would burn a hole into your retina if I were to type it here but that's irrelavent.

"Prussia, what vere you doing in Ukraine's house vith all of Denmark and Germany's beer in ze first place?" she yelled, smashing his shins with the pan. He yelled in agony.  
"I don't know oka- FUCK! Okay, ve vere going to try and get Ukraine drunk because she's hilarious vhen she's pissed, okay?" Prussia hollered.  
"No, zat's not okay!" Hungary screamed, cutting the rope from which he dangled. England winced at the sickening crack Prussia's leg made as he landed face-first on the ground. Hungary was bashing him mercilessly with that bloody frying pan. At that moment, Germany and Austria arrived in a fancy German car. England beckoned them over and they all leaned against the bonnet and watched the show.

Inside the house, Ukraine was wondering why the little nations hadn't come down yet. It was already 10am and she hadn't seen or heard anything of them all day – excepting America who was still scrubbing Sharpie off his forehead, and Italy, who had just had a tangerine and six small grapes removed from up his left nostril. How they had all fitted up there, she would never know. An even greater mystery was how they had got up there. But with a drunken Denmark and Prussia in the room literally anything could happen.

Katyusha put down the plate she was washing, frowning a little. It was getting seriously weird now. The nations upstairs couldn't still be asleep, children always wake up fairly early, and she could hear them giggling.  
As Ukraine headed into the hall, Hungary burst in through the front door. The busty woman caught a glimpse of Prussia being dragged into a shiny Volkswagen by the ears, with Austria and England picking up shards of a broken tree branch. Hungary brushed a slightly blood-splattered leaf off her dress, smiling.

"Uh... h-hello Hungary." Ukraine stammered. Hungary looked a little scary right now.  
"Hello, Miss Ukraine! Sorry if I'm scaring you. I vas punishing Prussia!" she said happily, a blissful look on her face.  
"You're never going to get him if you alvays hit him vith zat frying pan, you know," Ukraine said seriously. She released a small giggle as Hungary began to stammer and blush.  
"I don't like Prussia!" she yelled angrily. Ukraine just laughed more.  
"I'll believe zat vhen I see you kiss Austria."  
"Never!"  
"I'll have to tickle ze truth out of you, Hungary! But later, I'm going up to see vhat on earth is going on up there. I haven't seen them all day." Ukraine chuckled.  
"You are referring to all of ze little vuns? Can I come up too?" Hungary asked, eyes brightening.  
"Of course!"

At the top of the stairs, Ukraine frowned. She could smell sunflowers and that could only mean one thing, and that thing was that Russia was here. It wouldn't be too weird for him to be here, she supposed. Russia adored children. He was probably telling them stories or playing a board game with some of them. An incredibly loud giggle came from inside the biggest bedroom, and Hungary stepped forward and opened the door.

Ukraine was not met with the sight she had been describing in her internal monologue. She certainly did see Russia playing with the little children, but not playing the games she expected.

Inside, all the furniture had been pushed to the side of the room to create a bigger floor space, and a blanket fort had been built in one corner of the room, though nobody was in it.  
Everyone was in their sleeping bags, wriggling around on the floor. Russia was in the centre of the room, singing about caterpillars and smiling a rare, non-creepy smile. Lithuania was chasing Finland, Romano and Italy around the room, wiggling like a worm.  
"Romano is it!" he cried as he managed to face-plant the end of his purple sleeping bag. Ukraine attempted to stifle a fit of giggles. Were they playing worm tag?  
"Okay, everyone sing the chorus vith me now, da?" Russia laughed, wiggling into a sitting position. The younger nations stopped squirming for a moment and sat up to sing.

"Oh I do love to be a caterpillar!  
Oh I do love to squirm like a wormy!  
Oh I do love to wiggle like a little caterpillar,  
A- GAH! SESTRA!" Russia yelled, attempting to stand up. However his legs got caught in the sleeping bag, and he faceplanted the floor and everyone laughed at him. Iceland hopped over in his bag and sat on the tall Russian's back.

"Brother? Why are you playing worm tag vith the nations?" Ukraine gasped, trying to contain her laughter. Hungary was clutching a stitch in her side and roaring with laughter out in the hallway.  
"W-Well... Because.. Because I am!" Russia said, embarrassed. "Cocoon mode activate! Activate, my little caterpillars!" he cried, his silver head disappearing into his sleeping bag, and the zip done up. All the others copied him, giggling and flopping about like fish. France's distinctive "honhonhon" could be heard from a pink sleeping bag near Ukraine's feet and what she assumed was Iceland, Liechtenstein and Romano were chasing each other in a circle and mumbling about barrels through the thick cloth.

"Ve, When do we get out, Russia?"  
"We get out when the predators are gone!" he called. Hungary and Ukraine snickered.  
"Then we unzip the cocoons and emerge as beautiful den-dwelling Hobbits!" he giggled gleefully.  
"Yo, did England give you one of his books again?" America's muffled voice came from the corner.  
"Da!"

Hungary tapped Ukraine on the shoulder and pointed at a tiny, pocket sized camera that was lying on the table.  
"It's been recording this whole time" she whispered. Ukraine grinned evilly.  
"Zis shall make a good addition to ze blackmail vault."

* * *

**(A/N)**

**FILLERFILLERFILLERFILLERFILL ER Dx**

**And I'm getting lazy with my stories. Also, I'm going through a period of low self confidence. Ehhh.**

**Everything sucks, my broskis :P**


	12. Another Odd Sock

I just realised I've never done the disclaimer. Ever. So here. I don't own Hetalia. It's a fanfiction website, that much should be obvious.

* * *

England attempted to stifle his laughter as Ukraine showed him the tape of Russia playing Caterpillars with all the child nations. He wasn't stifling it very well however, and was laughing more than he had in years. Actually, days. Germany's house was rather hilarious too. He, Austria and Germany had dropped Prussia back home after he was knocked unconscious by a certain frying pan. While at Germany's house, England had learned not to tamper with German coffee tables.

_England, Germany and Austria slammed the door to the basement shut, sighing in relief as Prussia shook the door. He had caused serious chaos at Ukraine's house and was going to be in there for a few days. Naturally he wasn't happy about it. England had a small cut on his cheek, and Germany had bruises on his arms. Prussia was admittedly stronger than he looked, and surprisingly cunning._

_England flopped down onto Germany's couch, running his hand through his tousled blond hair. Prussia was now locked in the basement and Germany had taken away all his dirty books and beer. Austria was stood in the corner tuning Germany's guitar for him and Germany himself was in the kitchen getting some food and beer. Hey, dragging an almost- unconscious Prussian into a car and driving through a couple of countries was pretty hard work and worthy of a pint. _

_England looked around the room, examining the pictures on the walls. There was a rather adorable image of Germany and Italy in Venice, Italy clearly singing something. Both were grinning from ear to ear. Another photo showed Liechtenstein pointing a gun at Prussia wearing the most adorable angry expression ever. Hungary appeared to be sneaking up behind him, pan raised, and she looked evil. England chuckled and looked down at the coffee table in front of him. He saw the cover of one of the magazines and picked it up, silently translating the German. Cakes For Beginners, it read. The cover was slightly torn and had been roughly stapled together again, but he flipped it open anyway. Maybe he could find some recipes that worked. Honestly, all the recipes he knew just burned everything. Useless. _

_"Gah!" England yelped, dropping the "cooking magazine". The fake cover fell off and revealed it to be a very explicit German Playboy. _

_England turned bright red, dropping it and standing up. Austria snickered, placing down the guitar. Germany entered the room holding 3 bottles of beer and a plate of sauerkraut and some wurst. He saw the book open on the floor and England's flustered expression and turned even redder than the Brit was._

_"That's not mine..." he stammered, a string of German curses pouring from his mouth._

_"Er..." England said, laughing awkwardly. Austria was still snickering as Germany quietly took it outside and burned it. _

* * *

But that was not even remotely comedic compared to the sight of big, scary Russia wiggling about on the floor in a sleeping bag. England's face turned red and he exploded into a legendary fit of giggles. His laughter was infectious, and soon Ukraine found herself falling about too, tears of mirth spilling from her eyes. It was lucky the nations were out with Hungary and Austria, because they would've gotten some very strange looks.

With a loud thump and a couple of swear words, England rolled off the sofa and faceplanted the floorboards. Ukraine immediately looked down to check if he was okay, but he simply grinned back up at her and began laughing harder than ever. Today was a good day.

Ukraine rolled off the sofa and joined him, absolutely roaring with laughter.

"Russia's going to absolutely bloody kill us!"

"I know! Hahaha!"

* * *

(A/N)

This chapter is so short it might as well be an omake even though I'm not six hundred percent sure what an omake actually is.

I just wanted to write something random xD have a short and bollocksy chapter


	13. Chapter 13

England awoke that morning to the sound of rain gently pattering against the glass of the window. A fragile shell of light slipped in through the curtains, gently illuminating the living room in which he slept. Dust motes swirled in the light, spinning through the air like snowflakes in a storm. Raindrops were beaded up on the outside of the window and several small streams of water ran down the glass that was visible through the blue curtains. He smiled - he loved the rain. It reminded him of his home, and helped ease his homesickness.

He pushed the thick blanket off himself, yawning a little and rubbing his clear green eyes, and stood up to open the curtains.

It was what he would consider a nice morning. The sky was a pale white-grey and the rain was not too heavy. All the colours of the grass and plants looked vibrant and wonderful against the cold grey sky and freezing rain splashing onto the ground.

Arthur glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 6:21 am - a fairly normal time for him to wake up. Ukraine wouldn't be awake yet and the nations were still with Hungary. He had pretty much the entire house to himself for a few hours. And it was Saturday.

The Brit pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a Beatles t-shirtand, slid across the floor on his socks. He caught himself on the kitchen door, chuckling, and made two cups of tea. Ukraine would probably appreciate a nice cuppa - though to be honest he wasn't sure why he was doing this anyway.

* * *

England ascended the stairs quickly and quietly, taking care not to spill the hot liquid. The rain outside grew heavier and he could hear it pounding against the windows. His good mood increased, and he put a bounce into his steps as he pushed open Ukraine's door and stepped inside.

"Good morning, Katyusha!" he said cheerily, shutting the door behind him. He took a few paces away from the door, looking around. Ukraine was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" he asked himself. He placed the cup of tea on the dresser and turned towards the door just as Ukraine came into the room. Arthur's face turned crimson - the busty Ukrainian was wearing nothing but her large bra, panties, and the body she was born in.

"A-ah! Sorry, Miss U-Ukraine!" he gasped. Ukraine let out a short, high scream.

"I should turn around..." he stammered, tearing his eyes away. She had a rather nice figure.

"You should put a shirt on too, England!" she said, attempting to calm herself down.

"I'm wearing one already. Are you okay? I'm truly sorry for bursting in on you-"

"Sorry, I didn't notice the shirt. I... I like your jeans..?" Ukraine mumbled. Her eyes were clearly fixed on his bum although she was trying to make things less awkward, as if that would work. She looked away, pulling on some trousers and a big floppy jumper, dragging a brush through her mostly dry hair. She had just got out the shower.

"Can I turn around now?" England called, one hand over his eyes.

"Da, you can," she said, gently taking his hand away.

England grinned sheepishly, cheeks still tinted pink.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"It's okay, England," Ukraine replied equally sheepishly. He sipped his tea, avoiding eye contact, and there was an awkward silence.

"We should go get some breakfast, da...?"

"Yes, I think so," The Brit replied.

The two of them headed down the staircase together, England still muttering apologies. Ukraine really didn't understand what it was with the English and apologising.

"You can stop apologising now England." Ukraine laughed, walking into the kitchen.

"Er, okay. Sorry," he said, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"You did it again."

"Sorr- ack..."

It was at this point that Ukraine realised she was still holding Arthur's hand. She released it suddenly, blushing a little.

"Now it's my turn to apologise!" she giggled.

"That's ok, to be truly honest, I quite liked it." he said casually, popping some toast under the grill. It took him less than a millisecond to notice what he had just said, and clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

"I-I mean, not that I was holding it because- I mean, you know! Uh..." he spluttered, hands flying around wildly as he attempted to explain. Ukraine just laughed and seized his wrists, stopping his hands.

"Calm down England. It's okay." she chuckled.

"I..."

"Just breathe."

* * *

An awkward hour passed in which nobody spoke. The two of them ate their breakfast and checked the news in their country, occasionally making a noise of disapproval or nodding happily. Finally, just as the clock on the wall chimed 8, Ukraine spoke.

"Arthur?" she said, looking up from her newspaper. She swallowed nervously, meeting his clear, emerald eyes.

"Th... Can... The floods in the south west of your country are quite concerning aren't they?" she said, smiling. Ukraine cursed herself inwardly.

"Yes, they are. There was a landslip in Old Sodbury, just north of Bristol. She hasn't stopped texting me all morning. Devon's floods are even worse." he said, frowning and tapping something into his phone. Ukraine nodded meekly.

"Arthur?" she said after another ten minutes. She was having a lot of trouble plucking up the courage to do this.

"Yes?" he answered again, looking up.

"Can you come a little closer?" Ukraine asked, standing up. England looked puzzled, but stood, leaning against the table.

"And now?" he asked, curious.

Ukraine took a deep breath in, and took his pale cheek in her hand. It was cool against the warm skin of her palm. He had the pleasant aroma of rainwater and apples, and it made her senses tingle, in a nice way. She breathed it in, smiling. Katyusha moved in closer, and tilted her head. With a nervous smile, she leaned in and gently kissed Arthur on the lips.

Arthur's green eyes flew open in shock. She could feel him kiss back a little bit. Just a tiny bit. His lips were soft, and held the taste of blackberries. England panicked for a second or two, then relaxed a little. His hands found her neck and pulled her in a little closer, and he was about to kiss her himself.

Unfortunately, Russia and Hungary couldn't have chosen a worse time to fling open the front door.

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_Two updates in one day :P you are spoiled. _**

**_Am I evil? XD_**

**_I can't actually remember who suggested Russia butt in but that idea was fabulous and you get the internet xD_**

**_This was my first time writing fluff ever, so did I do ok? XD I've never actually been kissed myself so I've got no clue. _**

**_By the way that thing with English people and apologising? Its true xD we apologise all the time. If you are in the street and so much as your little finger brushes their coat, we say sorry xD I don't know why we do that. _**

**_Also blackberries grow literally everywhere in the British countryside. They're weeds! XD but tasty ones. _**

**_Also MASSIVE FAT THANK YOU to Hatsu who I seem to mention every chapter xD she drew Iceland from my other story, Eyjafjallajökul :D_**

**_I think I already thanked you. Eh who cares! I love it that much xD_**

**_I'll try update soon but my teachers have decided that this is annual load-Thoytsi-with-honework week. Awkward italics just invaded my A/N sorry xD_**


	14. Chapter 14

England was completely shocked when Ukraine suddenly kissed him. He certainly hadn't seen it coming, and froze in surprise. It wasn't a long kiss by any means - it just lasted a few seconds - but it felt great. He hesitantly placed one hand at the back of Ukraine's head and began to kiss her back a little, when the door flew open. England yelped in surprise, and Ukraine jumped about a foot in the air, trying to grab England's arm and steady herself. Instead she tumbled to the ground, taking the startled Brit with her. He landed on top of her, faces less than an inch apart.

Arthur blushed a crimson red, quickly scrambling off the busty woman on the floor, and looked over to see who had come bursting in so rudely.

He swore under his breath. It was just his luck. Russia was standing in the doorway looking as if someone had slapped him in the face. At his side was America, and to England's revulsion, France.

Finally Russia spoke.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SESTRA!?" he yelled, violet eyes wide as saucers. America had a similar expression on his face, and England was not prepared to look at France.

"T-this isn't w-wha-what it looks l-like!" England stammered, his words almost undecipherable. Ukraine was slowly turning an impressive maroon red, and nodding so fast her hair was having a hard time keeping up.

"I svear, brat, it-it vasn't England! I-i, um..." she mumbled. She quickly switched to Russian, speaking so fast England wouldn't have been able to understand her even if he could speak the language. It seemed that with every word she spoke Russia's face grew paler.

There was a beat of silence, and Russia's eyes darted between the two red-faced nations in front of him.

"But why HIM?" he yelled in English, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Ukraine mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath and Russia swore loudly, storming out. America and France were left standing in the doorway, completely bewildered. Ukraine was sniffling a little, rubbing at her eyes.

France's blue eyes glimmered.

"Ohonhonh-"

"You can shut the _fuck_ up, Francis," England growled. "America, go upstairs." he said, voice slightly softer, but still very threatening. America bolted up the staircase. England moved over to France and cuffed him hard around the ear twice, then dragged him out by the hair.

"Miss Ukraine?" a quiet voice said from next to her. Ukraine jumped, clutching her heart.

"Wha- ah! Iceland, vhen did you get here?" she asked, rubbing her chest.

"I've been here for the last 3 minutes." Iceland mumbled. Ukraine pulled him up onto her lap, stroking his hair a little.

"I'm sorry, Iceland. You vere being so quiet!" she said, cuddling him close.

"Your face is still red." he said. Ukraine groaned inwardly. She was hoping he was only here because he wanted some hakárl or something.

"It is?"

"Yes. It is. And England is upset. He's probably smacking France senseless. Go calm him down." he said bluntly, his face emotionless. Ukraine sighed and gently took 3-year old Iceland off her lap.

"I'd better speak vith him." she said, rubbing her neck a little. Iceland padded over to the sofa and snuggled down into the blanket on top of it, so that only a tuft of white hair was visible.

"I'm going to sleep." came the muffled reply from inside the blanket. Ukraine bade him farewell and left. He wished she hadn't.

* * *

Iceland quickly pushed the blankets over his hair, making sure there was no way of detecting he was in there. He gripped his legs close to his chest to stop them twitching, and he tried to slow down his breathing, but it quickened as he began to panic.

A footstep was heard nearby and the Icelandic boy froze. He dared not move a muscle, and he even stilled his breathing. He couldn't let her find him.

He was shaking a little with fear, and he could tell the blankets were quivering with him. He was surely doomed. Another footstep was heard directly in front of him. Iceland suppressed a terrified screech, clamping his lips together. He heard a rustling and felt the blankets shifting just above his head.

The blanket was peeled away from his upper half excruciatingly slowly. Iceland half hoped she'd stop and go away, but with a sudden, much quicker movement, she ripped the sheet away and tossed it to the floor.

Iceland tried his best not to shiver as her cold, cold hand slid underneath him and pushed him upright. With her other hand, she turned his face towards hers. Ari winced at how hot this second hand was. It was hotter than an open flame! But he should've been expecting it.

"Open your eyes, Ari Sigurrosson." she purred. Her voice made a chill run through his bones, but he obeyed her, cracking open those fear-filled violet eyes. They met hers and he shuddered a little.

A slightly bloodstained bandage covered one of her bright, yellow eyes, wrapping around her head and disappearing under her sleek black hair. Flecks of grey and white dusted the ends of her hair, giving it the appearance of being coated in ash, and her one visible eye glowed with a faint yellow light. Her jet black hair reached to the middle of her slender back, and she was clothed in a strange dress. One side of it had patches of frost spread across it, dripping onto the floor. There were patches in between that were scorched, smouldering and red hot at the edges. Her eyelashes were encased in a thin film of frost, and she seemed to be evenly balanced between burning and freezing to death. She looked to be no older than thirteen years old.

"How about we play a game, Ari?" she chirped. Her voice was high and heavily accented, much like Finland's voice. Only, her voice was disturbing and frightening, not innocent like Tino's.

"I don't want to..." Ari gasped, shuffling away from her a little. The girl brought her hand up to his face and traced a fingernail down his jawbone. Iceland gasped as the thin tip of her nail sliced into his skin like a razor. Blood began to seep from the cut, though he dared not touch it.

"Now, let me ask you again. Shall we play a game?" she giggled.

"Please, not again!" he said, tears of fear gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"We can go outside and play hide and seek in the forest again!" the terrifying girl said, her pale lips pulling up at the corners into a freakish smile. Her teeth were white as snow, and as sharp as a knife.

"I can't!" Iceland sobbed, trying to block her words out of his ears. "Who are you, and why do you keep hurting me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her voice apologetic. Ari's eyes widened, was she actually sorry? "I didn't know this hurt you!" the girl cried, pressing her hands to Iceland's face. She scratched her sharp, pointed nails into his skin, burning and freezing his cheeks. When she withdrew them, her nails were coated thinly in blood. Iceland let out a silent scream, clutching his face.

"It's not nice to refuse a lady, Ari Sigurrosson, you should know better!" she said, her voice just as creepily happy as before. "I'm going off to play by myself. I'll come back for you tomorrow though! Don't worry!"

The girl left, her hair swinging behind her as she dashed out the window. Iceland curled up under the blankets, crying softly.

**(A/N)**

**Try and figure out who she is, I dare you xD**

**The yellow eyes with one covered was partially inspired by the Vocaloid Oliver who I do not own and nor do I own Hetalia. Bluh. **

**I like being mean to Icey. **

**And France. **

**Also, check out Rockleetist on youtube. Her English vocaloid covers are insane! I love them! **

**And I just realised that right now I'm wearing headphones that block out all sound except the music and I hate them, since I rely so much on my hearing. It's disturbing not being able to hear my footsteps. **

**I'm rambling. **


	15. Chapter 15

England glared at the muddy ground as he sat on the little park bench. His phone lay on the ground in front of him, with the entirety of South West England bombarding him with questions about why it had been raining so much. They'd been doing it for days and he hadn't looked at even one of the messages.  
Arthur groaned and picked up the phone, flicking through them. The South West cities were moaning at him, Scotland was annoyed with him, chainmails from Prussia, and he had a couple of messages from Prince Harry, and some from David Cameron.  
Arthur scowled, he didn't really like the man. He was treated quite coldly by the Prime Minister, and no doubt Mr. Cameron wasn't happy about him being in Ukraine at the moment.

The Brit suppressed a sigh, thoughts turning to her. It would be extremely awkward for him to go back to the house right now. Plus Russia was still there, and no doubt Hungary was drawing an incredibly explicit doujinshi for Japan.  
He ran a hand through his soaked blonde hair. It was raining here in Ukraine as well as in the UK, and he didn't have a coat. His shirt was sticking to his chest, and his hair was plastered to his head. Water dripped from the end of his pointed nose, and his hands were bone white and freezing cold. The wind whipped across his face like a blade.  
England ignored the relentless pounding of water against his skull, and reached down to untie his shoelaces. He pulled off his shoes and socks and began emptying them of water, smiling a little as a cascade of water poured out. It was rather comical. Now he could-

"_Oi! Artha!_" a voice cried out from behind him. A black umbrella suddenly hit him in the back of the head, falling to the ground with a thump and a splash.  
"Bloody hell! You sh-" England began to yell. Suddenly an apple hit him in the mouth, and he spun around.

"Alright my luvver?" Bristol grinned as his green eyes met hers.  
"Oh god," Arthur moaned, yanking the apple out of his mouth. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he said, grabbing the umbrella and putting it up. Bristol beamed wider, flicking her sharp diagonal fringe back from her face. Her black hair was glossy and was tied back in a long braid down her back. There was a small, slightly pointed floating hair at the side of the braid, and reminded England of Norway's curl. She appeared to have a small robin perched on her shoulder, and a short cutlass strapped to her wide hips.

"Artha!" she called again. "How come you a'nt been at 'ome? I was lookin' for ya!" she said, ruffling his soaked blonde hair.  
"Get off, you git! And how the hell did you find me in Ukraine?" England yelled, trying to flatten his hair in case it dried like that - it would never go down again. Bristol's emerald eyes sparkled manically.  
"Frogface." she said.  
"Huh?"

"Frogface!" she repeated enthusiastically. England's face was still blank, and Bristol facepalmed. "Frogface tol' me you were at Ukraine's place. He also tol' me that you was there because Sealand turned a load'a nations into babbers, so I whacked him upside the head." Bristol explained. England waited a few seconds before replying, attempting to decipher her thick "farmer" accent.

"Um... He told you where I was and you hit Sealand?" England asked, beginning to walk back to Ukraine's. Bristol followed closely, skipping happily. She nodded, and he swore loudly.  
"Did you tell the others I'm here?" he asked. Dover was pissed at him, and Isle of Wight was very clingy. And Brighton... was Brighton.

"Nope! I can't be ast." she answered.  
"Oh thank God!" he sighed, relieved. "And stop butchering the language."  
"Nah, my luvvar, I does wot I likes, don't I?" Bristol said grinning evilly.  
"You're worse than America." Arthur said exasperatedly.  
"I, worse than America? Pah!"  
"You're going to slip on that puddle."  
"Yeah righ- SON OF A FUCK!"  
"I laugh at you."  
"Shut it!"

* * *

**(A/N)**

**EEEEEEE. IT'S 12.12.12 Dx Last repetitive date we'll ever see. Last one EVER if you actually believe the world is going to end in a few weeks.**

**Also I'm nearly at 100 reviews! YAY!**

**This chapter was longer, but it didn't really fit very well and so I chopped it in half. So this shall remain teeny.**

**And that's Bristol, my OC xD If she sucks total ass tell me. She's not going to be here forever, she's currently here to annoy the brains out of England. Just to solve a few things that might confuse people, her curl that floats at the side of her head represents the Clifton Suspension Bridge, and the robin is Banksy due to his name being Robin xD She's also got the physical appearance of a 17 year old, and she's about the same height as England.**

**What am I doing. Also I keep getting the creepy feeling that my sister has walked in, but she hasn't. Now my back is cold. I have those weird bumpy thingies all over my arm! (aru)**

**Byebye! I'll try and update Eyjafjallajokul tonight too but I can't promise it.**

**Also, "Babber" means a child, and "ast" is how we sometimes pronounce "asked" in Bristol.**


	16. Chapter 16

England and Bristol entered the house, smiling and poking fun at each other. England leaned in towards Bristol, and shook his soaking wet hair at her, laughing evilly.

"Oi! You prat!" Bristol laughed, pushing him away.

"Do you surrender?" England asked, smirking.

"Never!" she cried, shaking her umbrella at him.

"I think you should stop, my house is going to be drenched!" Ukraine cried, popping her head round the corner. She walked up to them both, wiping a few drops of water off her face and her knitted red jumper. A smile touched her lips, and she ruffled Bristol's hair playfully.

"Vhat's your name?" she asked, meeting her eyes.  
"I'm Bristol, or Eliza-Jane Kirkland! I'm the best city in all of- mmph!" Bristol was cut off as England shoved his wet sock in her mouth.

"YOU DISGUSTIN' LI'L CRETIN! I'LL BLOODY MURDER YA!" she screeched, spitting out the sock angrily, throwing her fist wildly at Arthur's stomach and missing by a mile. She hit the wall and hissed in pain.

"Ok, vell, glad to meet you too!" Ukraine said warmly, stepping back a little. England grinned sheepishly at her, pushing his wet hair back and wiping his feet on the doormat.

"How in hell did you get that soaked?" she exclaimed, pulling off her jumper and forcing it over England's head. He pushed his arms into the armholes, glad for it's warmth.

"I er... I like the rain. A lot. And you don't have an umbrella." he said, making his way towards the living room. In there, he found America sat in a chair, playing Pokemon quietly. England took some dry clothes from his bag and changed quickly in the kitchen. And, surely nobody would notice if he borrowed France's socks. France had big feet and England had no socks. France wouldn't mind.

"In my dreams," he muttered, pulling them on.

"Good day to you, America!" England said, plopping down next to him. The little boy raised his head, blue eyes wide.

"Oh, morning Iggy!" he exclaimed excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Your hair is soaked, dude! And your hands are weally cold!" he said, hugging England around the waist. Arthur rubbed his back and smiled.

"It's not morning in Europe, Alfred." England laughed, ruffling America's ash blond hair fondly. "What are you doing?" he asked, peering over at his Gameboy screen.

"I'm playing Pokemon. I've been feeling kinda sick today, must be the weather at home." America said, scowling and giving a small cough. Arthur patted his back gently to make him stop, and stood up again.

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some hot chocolate?" England asked.

"Hot chocolate? Sure thing, dude! I love you so much right now!" America cried, blue eyes lighting up. He sneezed and rubbed his nose, and England had to stop himself from cooing at how sweet he was.

"Okay, you stay here then. Where are all the others?"

"Upstairs." he replied.

* * *

England walked off into the kitchen, beginning to boil the kettle, and America resumed his game. A few moments later, however, he stopped. Alfred lifted his head, staring into space. Something was wrong. A sudden pain shot through his head, and his Gameboy clattered onto the floor as he clutched it in agony.

"Why did that...?" America murmured, leaning down to pick up his game. He didn't feel things like that very often, and when he did, no good could come of it. It felt sort of like a-

"OW!" he hissed, as another pain shot through his head. It happened three times, before stopping. America slumped back against the sofa, staring blankly at the wall. He stayed like this for a full 20 minutes until the pains started again.

They made his body jerk around like a ragdoll, his arms flying to his chest as he felt invisible bullets lodge themselves into his body.  
"Oh god," he whispered. He could hear it now, the gunshots ringing in his ears. He could hear the screams of children, not much older than him in this body. He could hear teachers rushing to defend their students, barricading themselves in storage rooms to save both themselves and their students.

The agonized screams of children who would never see another Christmas, another birthday. They would never be married, or have children of their own.

"STOP!" Alfred screamed, falling to his knees. He clutched his ears, trying to block out the sounds of the gunshots thousands of miles away, in Connecticut. He could feel the individual lives of over 20 people fading away, most of them sweet, innocent children.

"Please..." he begged, eyes screwed shut. He forced them open, and for just a second, he saw the children, crying, and he burst into tears.

"America!" England cried, running back in. The mugs fell to the ground and shattered, forgotten, and England ran to Alfred, clutching him to his chest and shielding him from the world. America sobbed into his former brother's chest, clutching at his clothing and hiding his face.

"He killed them," America choked.

"I know," Arthur murmured, holding him close, a tear sliding down his cheek.

_May angels lead you in._  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_And if you were with me tonight,_  
_I'd sing to you just one more time._  
_A song for a heart so big,_  
_God wouldn't let it live._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in._

* * *

**_I wish I were a better writer. I can't express my feelings well enough._**

**_Rest in peace. _**


	17. Merry Christmas!

"I can't believe you would schedule a meeting at 10pm on Christmas Eve!" England exclaimed angrily, rushing in the door. He was holding the hands of America and Finland, both of whom were bouncing excitedly.

"And you simply had to schedule it in Norway, aru." China sighed, glaring at Germany. "We'll all get snowed in aru, and then we'll be stuck spending Christmas in a conference building."

Due to the unexpected meeting, nobody bar Austria was wearing anything remotely formal or suitable for a meeting. Hungary was wearing an oversized jumper that looked suspiciously like it belonged to Prussia, and Germany was wearing a rather well-fitted tank top, causing a bit of envy from some of the male nations. Those were some goddamn sexy biceps.

"Being snowed in can't be too bad." Germany said, shrugging.

"Prussia and Hungary will be in the same building for 48 hours aru." China said seriously, staring him straight in the eye.

"Dear Gott." Germany groaned. Having to live with Prussia was ok - he spent most of his time with Spain and France, or reading Harry Potter in the basement - but he absolutely could not deal with Hungary and Prussia. And Austria was still weirdly protective over Hun-

"VEE!" cheered the tiny object that suddenly came flying at his head. Germany let out a cry of surprise and was tackled to the ground.

"Verdammt, Italy!" Germany growled before even opening his eyes. When he did, he was met with the sight of Italy sat cross-legged on his toned stomach.

"Ve! How did you know it was me?" Italy asked, grinning.

"You smell like oregano und basil." Germany said, cheeks tinging a little pink. "Now, ve have to start the meeting." he said, lifting Italy off his chest by his collar and dumping him into a chair. Seeing the meeting about to start, the nations flopped into their seats, and once they were all seated, Germany stood up again.

"Vell zis is probably going to be the veirdest meeting ever since a great deal of you... don't have ze right body. But we'll have to manage because Russia, Estonia und Spain have speeches to present!" he shouted, thumping his hand against the table to emphasise his sentence. "Und England, Romania, please svitch places. I'm not permitting you to sit next to Scotland und Hungary." Germany added, then seated himself.

England grabbed his papers and went to sit down in the new seat, next to Hungary. Knowing that Estonia's speech had nothing to do with him, he began to doodle randomly on his notes, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" he whispered, turning to Hungary. She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and shook the table very slightly.

Boing!

"Wh- N- Er..." he mumbled, turning bright red and turning to Ukraine.

"Privet!" she said cheerily, clearly not as embarrassed as he was.

"Hello," he mumbled. "Er, aren't you supposed to be.. I mean, you should probably take notes on this." he stammered, kicking Hungary under the table and wincing as her trainer met his shin.

Then, for no apparent reason, Ukraine tangled the fingers of her free hand in with England's under the table. England blushed, feeling her thumb smoothing his hand in circular motions.

"Hm. I guess I can stay like this." he thought with a small smile at Ukraine, and gently squeezed her hand under the table.

"Ok, everyone, meeting dismissed! But we're all like stuck here anyway over Christmas because stupid Germany made the meeting in Scandinavia." Denmark called. There was a scraping of chairs and a sudden scramble for the windows, and the nations soon discovered they were indeed snowed in. A chorus of groans and curses in multiple languages ran around the room, and a couple of insults directed at Germany.

Soon enough, as expected, the moans turned into a noisy chaos, and no voice was distinguishable from another until-

"SILENCE!" Finland shrieked. The nations stared at the tiny little thing in front of them. He seemed to have the lungs of a bull.

"We can just have Christmas here!" Finland cheered, nodding. "We've all got our spare clothes and our presents with us, because it's not like we weren't using this as an opportunity to give our gifts. There's a full kitchen over there, and decorations in that box! Let's just have Christmas!" Finland said happily, beginning to busy himself sorting out people's presents into piles. "France, Seychelles, America and England can decorate, Canada, Spain, and Ukraine can cook, and everyone else can do everything else. And help set up!" Finland ordered, then went straight back to smiling. He snapped his fingers and everyone began moving.

Maybe he really is Santa.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the boring conference room had turned into a mostly-festive looking room. Some small tables had been set up containing "nibbles" - cheese, chocolate, bread and some weird Polish sausage they had found in the kitchen. Tinsel was hung around the room, and there was mistletoe placed by France in strategic places such as over the table containing alcohol.

A little later on, Ukraine emerged from the kitchens and grabbed herself a plate of food. She sat down next to Germany and began talking, when she saw a familiar mop of blonde hair over in the corner. She excused herself and went over towards him.

"England?" she asked, turning him around.

"Oh! Hello, Ukraine!" he said happily, giving her a one armed hug. He nodded to the person he was talking to - Sweden - and went off with Ukraine.

"How's it going then?" she asked casually smiling and applauding as Prussia pulled Hungary under the mistletoe and managed not to get a frying pan to the face.

"Not too badly actually!" he said cheerily. "I decided not to slaughter Germany, and I was talking to Sweden about woodcarving." England said. He took a swig of his rum, and Ukraine noticed that he was having rather an obscene conversation across the room with Scotland, using British Sign Language and laughed, prodding him.

"You can get me a drink," she said, grinning. England poked her back, and they made their way to the drinks, grabbing a Bacardi for Ukraine. England leaned against the table.

"Hey Ukraine?" he asked. She turned to him, nodding.

"Merry Christmas!" he cheered. "Er, hey Ukraine?" he asked again. Ukraine giggled.

"Vhat is it?" she questioned.

"Mistletoe." he said, pointing upwards and giving her a proper kiss on the lips.

* * *

PARA

(A/N) IT SUCKS I KNOW BUT NOW ITS 4AM BOXING DAY. IM TIRED.

AND BEEN RPING LIKE A BOSS.

OH YES! Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate :D I got Hetalia World Series and a huge mountain of chocolate :D also the Dr Who christmas episode was EPIC.

RAMBLE~

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a GOOD NIGHT :D


End file.
